poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Second Leg/Yuna and her friends saves Bulldog/The Third Leg
The way the second and third legs of the race and Yuna and the others save Bulldog goes in The Wings Around the World Rally. Brent Musburger: Well, David. It's the second leg of the race in Germany. Darrell Cartrip: It sure is, Brent, Let's hope Princess Yuna and her team win. (The camera shows the racers flying in Germany at night. Yuna and the others overtook Little King and a red and yellow plane named Sun Wing, then one of Bulldog's propellers starts sputtering and then starts leaking oil. Bulldog then exclaims in distress as the wind blows the oil over his eyes, causing him to fly down and out of control.) Bulldog: Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! I'm blinded! I can't see! Princess Yuna: (notices Bulldog flying blind) Bulldog's in trouble! Princess Twila: Oil from his engine must have got into his eyes! Golden Apple: What are we gonna do, y'all? Emerald: Of all worst things that could happen! This is... the... WORST... POSSIBLE THING!!! Princess Skyla: We've got to help him! Sunbeam: Hold on, Bulldog! We're coming! David Hobbscap: Bob, What's happening over here? Bob Cutlass: It looks like Yuna and her friends were helping Bulldong get to safety. Brent Musburger: We're receiving breaking news of an incident in the skies over Germany involving one of the racers. Let's check in with Skycam 1 for more information. (The show then features another screen that shows a red and white helicopter named Skycam 1.) Skycam 1: Bulldog, the legendary flyer from the UK, is in tremendous danger. It looks like he's flying blind, losing speed, losing altitude... (notices Yuna and her friends flying towards Bulldog) Wait! It's Racer Number 51, Princess Yuna, and her team pulling up beside him. Dottie: What are they doing? Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (crying) Princess Celestia: (embracing the twins) Shh, Shh, It's okay, My little foals, It's okay. Nyx: Bulldog, apply your left aileron! Bulldog: Okay! (starts rolling) Flain: Stop roll. (Bulldog does so.) Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: That's it! Brownie: Okay! We're gonna help you out, Bulldog! Gobba: Don't worry. Tigatron: Airazor and I will fix you up. Airazor: After you land, you'll be safe and fixed. Princess Yuna: Now, quick, pull up. Bulldog: Got it. Nyx: Harder, harder! (as they come towards an arch bridge) Slight roll right. (as they fly under one of the arches) Good! (as they head towards a castle) Whoa! Big castle! Princess Yuna: Watch out! WALL-E: Whoa! EVE: (covering his eyes) Princess Yuna: Pull up! Hard roll right! (Bulldog does so.) Stop roll. (Bulldog does so as he tears through a banner.) Bulldog: Are you still there? Thunder Spectrum: Yeah! Princess Yuna: We're right here. We'll fly right alongside you. Blue Star: We're all sticking to you! (Meanwhile, the other racers cross the finish line as the PA announcer reports out the danger.) PA Announcer: Achtung! We have a mayday! Clear the runway! Achtung! Clear the runway! (Several ambulances rush towards the runway as Princess Yuna, her friends and Bulldog fly towards it.) Princess Yuna: Add power. Bulldog: Okay. Brent Musburger: They're coming for the land. Darrell Cartrip: And just in the nick of time. Snowdrop: Easy, now. Bulldog: Yes. Snowdrop: Good. Flaps down, lock them. Bulldog: OK! El Chupacabra: Careful! Human Pinkie Pie: I can't watch! Human Sweetie Belle: Come on, You can do this! Princess Skyla: Landing gear down. (Bulldog does so.) Bulldog: Yeah, and locked. Princess Yuna: Begin your flare. Power back a little. Chomly: Slowly, slowly. (Two forklifts in the crowd gasp. Bulldog then lands safely on the runway towards the finish line with Yuna and the others following him.) Princess Yuna: Touchdown! Nicely done! Bulldog: (panting) (The crowd cheers while the ambulances and medical pitties arrive to squirt water over the oil to remove it from his eyes.) Bulldog: Thanks for your help, mateys. Oh! I couldn't have done it without... (the oil clears from his face, and he sees Yuna and the others in front of him) You?! You all saved me?! Zaptor: Yes. We did. EVE: Yep. Bulldog: (stutters) How were you all doing this? Princess Yuna: Where I come from, if you see someone and somepony falling from the sky... Bulldog: Yes, Despite this is a competition and you're dead last. I owe you all my life. (sobs) Nyx: Are you crying? Bulldog: I don't cry, I'm British! Thanks, mateys, Give my regaurds to Dusty when you see him. Tigatron: Sure thing, Bulldog. Airazor: (sighs) You're welcome. Reporters: (as they come towards Bulldog) Bulldog! Bulldog! (The reporters all clamor while The Human Dazzlings, Carface and Killer come towards Dusty, Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and the rest of our heroes.) Carface: Well, I gotta say, Princess, you are a nice gal. Princess Yuna: Hey. Thanks, Guys. Killer: And we all know where nice guys finish. (The Human Dazzlings laugh.) Human Sonata Dusk: Yeah! Human Adiago Dazzle: I guess you foals don't care about winning. Human Aira Blaze: You only care about losing to us! (The villains all leave as our heroes then frown.) Emerald: What a trio of creeps. In one of these days, I am really... gonna let you teach these girls a lesson. (In the pub, there are some people playing polka music on their instruments. The Dazzlings are seen whispering inaudibly to Ishani, while Yuna and the others are seen at the bar.) Princess Yuna: (sighs) Dead last. Waitress: (gives Yuna and her friends some drinks) You sad, you drink! (leaves) Princess Yuna: Thanks. Great advice. Golden Apple: It's nothin' ta be ashamed of, Yuna. It was worth it. We saved Bulldog and he's much nicer to us now. Princess Yuna: I know, Golden Apple. El Chupacabra: (sniffling) At least you are not last in the race for love. Snowdrop: Rochelle? El Chupacabra: Her passion was not for me...... (sobs) Until I had help from Dusty. Human Rarity: (sobs) She was so beautiful. Dog Spike: She sure was. Human Rarity: (still sobs) Red Beret: Tough break, El Chu. Teslo: This stinks! Tigatron: Yuna, We can't give up! Blue Star: Tigatron is right! (Then Mory, Dobby and Draco turns up.) Mory: Excuse me. My name is Mory, and I am a huge fan and a good friend of Franz. Princess Yuna: We have fans? Mory: Oh, no, no, no. Just me. And I would like to say danke you for representing all us big planes. Dobby: Hello. Draco: Good to see you agian, Daughter of the Night Ruler! Princess Yuna: Dobby! Draco! Tigatron: Good to see you agian, Old friends! Seismo: But, Mory's a train. Mory: Yeah, yeah, yeah. But I am what you call a Flugzeugauto, one of only six flying trains ever built! (Mory transforms into a plane.) Krader: WHOA!! Princess Yuna: Wow! Princess Skyla: That's cool. Mory: (in a different voice pitch) Guten Tug, Miss Yuna. I am Von Franz! Princess Yuna: Didn't you just say your name was Mory? Mory: Nein, nein, nein! Mory is a guy with no spine who is in charge when we putter about the railway. In the air, I am in charge. Human Twilight Sparkle: (to Yuna) This guy needs to get his head gasket checked. Serious identity issues. Human Applejack: No, it's just a Dr. Jeckle and Mr. Hyde thing. Sunbeam: J.J.'s derecho mi amigo. Es un hombre al principio, luego el otro es segundo. Mory: This from the one wearing a mask? El Chupacabra: Touché. (Mory transforms back into a train.) Mory: We are both pulling for you und your friends, Miss Yuna. Wheelie: Thanks for the support. We need all the help we can get. Mory: Uh... I have a humble suggestion. Would your plane not be much faster without the pipes and tank and what not weighing it down? Princess Yuna: Full Moon Flight's cloud writer. Again? Franz: Yeah. Why carry around the extra weight? El Chupacabra: The little crazy train is right. Perhaps you need to start thinking like a racer. Princess Yuna: But I'm gonna need the sprayer, the Full Moon Flight's a cloud writer. Mory: I am a steam locomotive, but I am so much more. Klaus, may I have a B flat, please? (A band then plays on some instruments.) Mory: Yeah, yeah, that's it. (Ein Crop Duster Can Race begins.) Mory: Fritzy ist ein postal truck. (Postal truck!) Postal truck! He brings the mails through mud and muck. But add a blade and what do you know? The postal truck can plow the snow! (Sing ja, ja, ja!) If a postal truck can plow the snow, Then a crop duster, engines, ponies, dragon, rattlesnake und zebra can race. Helga is a floating plane. (Floating plane!) Floating plane! She can fly in sun und rain. But her big pontoons conveniently Let her float like a boat on the big blue sea. (Sing ja, ja, ja!) If a floating plane can float in the sea, And a postal truck can plow the snow, Then a crop duster, engines, ponies, dragon, rattlesnake und zebra can race. I am just a teensy car. (Teensy car!) A weensy car. I cannot go fast or far, But add some wings and who am I? Von Fliegenhozen in the sky! (Sing ja, ja, ja!) If a teensy car can fly in the sky, And a floating plane can float in the sea, And a postal truck can plow the snow, Then the foals und their guardians can race. And maybe win first place. (The crowd then cheers as bits of drinks fall down.) Princess Yuna: Danke you. Danke you. (After the song ends, the scene then skips to the next day. The Human Mane 6, Mory and Yuna's friends are waiting outside a building where the Full Moon Flight was having his sprayer taken off by some people, along with a new paint job.) Princess Yuna: (as the people are working on him) Uh... This is reversible, right? Oh! Oh. Hey, you're being careful down there, right? Whoa. Ooh! Yep, that's cold. (Finally, the doors open to show the Full Moon Flight without it's cloud writer.) Princess Yuna: Uh... So, uh, what do you think? (Fly then begins.) Mory: Great! Wunderbar, Yuna. Chomly: Fantastic! (laughs) Human Rarity: It looks smashing. Human Fluttershy: It is freeing, yes? Princess Yuna: Yeah, you took the words right out of my mouth! (The screen then shows all of them flying in the air.) Princess Yuna: (exclaiming in delight) Bye-bye, cloud writer! Thanks for everything, Mory... Er, Von Mory! Mory: Guten luck, Miss Yuna! Jawg: Thanks, Mory! (The scene then skips to the third leg of the race, where the racers are flying through Dubai. One of the racers fly down as smoke comes out of his engine.) Brent Musburger: It's our third leg and we've already lost several competitors to equipment failure. Colin Cowling: But the real story here, Brent, is Princess. Brent Musburger: Absolutely. Along with her best friends. Colin Cowling: Yuna was fantastic! Brent Musburger: So are her team! Darrell Cartrip: They're up for the third leg in India! David Hobbscap: Not a moment too soon! Bob Cutlass: I agree with ou and Darrell, David! Colin Cowling: Wow! (as the screen shows different people from all over the world watching on the TV) They're passing one flier after another. Brent Musburger: That's right. This guy Yuna was built to dust crops, but he's dusting the competition. What's next, Colin? Colin Cowling: (as the racers fly in some hills during the way to India) Brent, this could be Crophopper's leg, all the way. The racers will have to fly under a hard ceiling of 1,000 feet. Stay under the clouds and in the hills. Roper: (as a yellow and blue plane named Gunnar Viking flies up) Number 20 is disqualified. (The leaderboard is then shown as Yuna and her team overtake Little King. Then the screen shows them overtaking more racers. Then they make a radial-G pass while a yellow plane named Yellow Bird.) Brent Musburger: What a move. Colin Cowling: Incredible. Darrell Cartrip: Amazing! Bob Cutlass: Remarkable! Brent Musburger: Look at that radial-G pass. (The screen then shows Dusty, Princess Luna, Hiro, Princess Celestia, Duck, Prince Isamu, Prince Indy, Princess Anna, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Twilight Sparkle, Trixie, Sunset Shimmer, Chug, Dottie, Maru, Skipper and Sparky watching the TV.) Dusty, Chug, Dottie, Maru and Sparky: Oh, yeah! Princess Cadance: Amazing, They're on their way to India. Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (embraces the moments) Princess Celestia: You two love it, Don't you? Hiro: I'm really happy for Yuna and her friends. Princess Luna: So am I, Hiro, Even Isamu is enjoying it, Are you? Prince Isamu: (ebraces Yuna) (The television screen then shows the current standings along with some reporters interviewing Carface in Agra, India.) Colin Cowling: From last place, all the way up to eighth! News Reporter: (as the standings shown on the TV fade) Mr. Carface, you were built for racing. Carface: Yeah! You know it. News Reporter: So how can the foals and their guardians out-fly you? Carface: Wait, what? News Reporter #2: There they are! (The camera goes to in India, as the reporters come to Yuna and her friends.) News Reporter #3: Yuna! Dusty Crophopper: Wow! Prince Isamu: (embraces Yuna) Princess Yuna: Thank You! Thank You! Hiro: Are you seeing what I'm seeing, Duck? Duck: I sure have, Hiro. News Reporter #3: How do you keep up with the team? Snowdrop: Oh! Uh... News Reporter: Did livinging in Canterlot make you stronger? Princess Yuna: Well... News Reporter #4: Nyx! Why do you fly so low? (The camera then goes to in India, as it shows Carface, Killer and the Dazzlings.) Carface: Why are they wasting their time with her? She's a unicorn with wings! Getting help from the other foals, Puny Princesses, Robotic midgets, Robots in in disguise, Dumb Robots, the Mixels and Human Gals from another dimension! (to the Dazzlings) Uh, no offense. Human Adiago Dazzle: None taken. Killer: Actually, it's a really compelling underdog story, Boss. It's like Rocky. Carface: It's more like David and Goliath. Killer: Or Old Yeller! Carface: That's not an underdog story! Killer: Well, there's a dog in it! Human Dazzlings: ENOUGH! Carface: (hits Killer) Yeah! Enough! Killer: Ow! Carface: You know, they shot Old Yeller at the end, you twit. Killer: Oh! Spoiler alert! Human Adiago Dazzle: He's right! Those lame trainees don't deserve all the attention. Human Sonata Dusk: We do! We're rich, and we have our cutie marks! Carface: (to the Dazzlings) Forget about your cutie marks! (to Killer and the Dazzlings) Soon, we'll be overrun by every banner tower, skywriter and air freighter and outfought by others who think they can be one of us! Those racers, including that farm boy, forgot who they are and where they came from. They're not about to stop me from making history. Human Sonata Dusk: (to Carface) But then again, that purple stering single is a famous race train. Carface: Yeah? Well, he belongs in the ground races. News Reporter: Yuna, Yuna, where did you learn to race? Princess Yuna: From Dusty's coach, Skipper and my friends. Willow Apple: Ya got that right! 9: Yeah, Without a doubt. Hoogi: We deserve that credit. Torts: Wow, We were a great team. Princess Yuna: Skipper's the reason I'm even here. He's an amazing instructor. And a great friend and to Dusty Crophopper too. He flew dozens of missions all around the world. And I'm sure, if he could, he'd be with us right now. (Dusty, Princess Luna, Hiro, Princess Celestia, Duck, Prince Isamu, Prince Indy, Princess Anna, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Twilight Sparkle, Trixie, Sunset Shimmer, Chug, Dottie, Maru and Sparky grin. And Sparky turns to Skipper, who grins too. Later that night, Skipper tries to fly, but gives up.) Sparky: Whoa, your engine sounds kind of rough. Must be a mag misfire. (pushes Skipper back to the hangar) It's probably not a good night for flying anyway. Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes